


A Different Kind of Dance

by Artemiseire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brynowen Lavellan, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, In-game Dialogue, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solavellan, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Palace, really brief cameos, sort of, theres no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiseire/pseuds/Artemiseire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Halamshiral, Brynowen Lavellan has finally managed to bring some kind of peace to Orlais. However, the night is hardly over, as both she and Solas have drunk just enough in celebration to loosen their inhibitions.</p><p>A sort of prequel to The Wolf and His Pup, though it works as a standalone as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Dance

Dancers whirled around the ballroom, a plethora of intrigue ebbing and flowing around them. The music seeped through the gilded walls, the lilting voices of the bards twining with their instruments just as expertly as the dancers spun with one another.

Brynowen couldn’t keep up with the strangely elaborate dance moves. The excitement from the fighting before still had her head swimming. Or perhaps it was the punch. In any case, her chest was full of the music and the pride that she had just thwarted Corypheus once more, gained a multitude of allies and agents, and brought elves to some power in Orlais, all at the same time.

Most of her comrades were down with the others in some way, either dancing, schmoozing, or drinking. But she couldn’t find the one she really cared about. There were only three elves in the limelight that night, one was Bryn herself, another was catching up on old times with her old flame. But then there was Solas.

He’d chosen to wear the bright red regalia of the Inquisition, unlike Bryn, and therefore should have stuck out like a sore thumb. Yet any snag of red in her vision proved to be someone else, such as Cullen running from would-be suitors. With a heavy sigh she retreated to the balcony, petting her skirts to dry her damp hands.

The view was astounding, she remembered having her breath taken away by it…oh had it really only been a few hours? It felt like years since she stepped onto the palace grounds, and the stunning view was almost old hat.

After a few moments the scuff of skirts over marble tugged at Bryn’s ears, calling her attention. “The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them? Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? ‘Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”

Bryn turned to look at the apostate addressing her, smiling. She enjoyed the tidbits of witty conversation they had shared in the hours before, and she looked forward to more now. Especially now that she had enjoyed a couple of drinks in her celebrations, allowing her to relax and let go of any pretenses. “I would have stayed, but the punch ran dry. Scandalous.”

She was rewarded with a short laugh from Morrigan. “Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly.”

 _Oh no not news, not now._ Tonight was her one chance at relaxation, now that all the shit with the Venatori and attempts on Celene’s life were over. Her entire body screamed in protest at the thought of more news, likely bad news.

“By Imperial decree, I have been named liason to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid – including mine. Congratulations.”

Relief hit her like a brick. She was sure she looked silly with a huge grin plastered across her face. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.”

Morrigan smiled back at her, eyes glittering with some playful wickedness Bryn couldn’t describe. “A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold.” With one last knowing glance that would have made someone weaker shit their pants, she turned and left, as graceful and powerful as the dragons terrorizing Thedas.

Alone again, Bryn shook her head, still smiling a little at all of the nonsense that had happened that evening. However, it wasn’t long before she heard another footstep, and her chest sank at the thought of it being some dignitary she needed to play the Game with, or worse, one of her advisors with bad news. Either would ruin her peaceful, foggy mood. With a deep, silent sigh she shifted to lean on the bannister of the balcony, waiting for whatever interruption was going to show up.

Much to her surprise, however, a familiar red-clothed arm leaned over next to her. “I’m not surprised to find you out here. Thoughts?”

She blinked and leaned back to look at the very elf she had been looking for. With a wry grin she shrugged, thinking back on what had happened that day. The weight of it all seemed to press down on her, making her feel as small and frail as everybody said she was. “It’s been a long day,” she admitted, relieved to confide the truth in him after keeping up the mask of the Game for hours.

Sympathy washed over Solas’ face, a warm hand resting on her back for comfort. “It’s nearly over now. Cullen’s giving the men their marching orders as we speak.”

She barely leaned into him, ready to keep pouring out the stress of the party when suddenly a burst of applause from the ballroom drew Solas’ attention.

“Come, before the band stops playing. Dance with me.”

She stared as her usually stoic lover turned into a giddy puppy, holding his hand out to her. She couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face, her happy, floaty mood from before returning easily. “I’d love to.”

Taking his hand, she stepped close, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her as they stepped and swayed with the music, a much simpler reflection of the calculated choreography from before. She sighed softly as she melted into him, the foggyness in her head melding with the rhythms of the music and their footsteps. Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in the feeling.

With a gentle nudge, she felt his forehead meet her own, the tip of his nose lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to find him watching her intently, with the same lively giddiness as before. Without realizing it, her mouth pulled into a wide, lopsided grin, a light giggle bubbling up from her throat. She was rewarded with a similar smile and laugh from her partner, mirth crinkling his eyes to slits, his features finally relaxed for the first time in months.

At any moment they could be seen by anyone and everyone at the party just inside the doors, but Bryn was too far gone to give a single fuck what any of them thought. They called her knife-ear and rabbit, a savage and Gaspard’s joke. They liked her show of the Game, but she knew they would never really let go of the fact that she was Dalish. And so she gave in to her desires and tilted her chin up to meet Solas’ mouth in a passionate kiss. Taking her hands from their formal placement in his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She couldn’t help but make a delighted sound when he returned the favor, sliding his arms around her waist. Instinctively she reached her hand up to tangle it in his hair, surprised at always at the smooth swath of skin her hand met instead. With a little huff of embarrassment, she caressed his head and ears. She could feel his teasing grin in the kiss.

“Hush you,” she hissed as she nibbled his lip.

He only chuckled again before stepping away, retreating to the corner of the balcony.

Bryn whined quietly, reaching out to him with concern before she realized what was happening. Blushing deeply, she fixed her skirts and lifted her chin as she walked over to meet Josephine and Leliana. “News?”

Josephine looked both awed and stunned, simply staring at her with wide eyes. _Creators, how long were they here_ , Bryn thought through the haze in her head.

Leliana broke the awkward silence, her eyes dancing with mirth as she spoke. “The party has begun to wind down, Inquisitor. We were simply coming to tell you that you could retire now, if you wish.” Her all-seeing eyes flicked over to Solas where he stood like a statue by the balcony’s edge. “It has been a long day, and you should get some rest.”

Bryn nodded dumbly. “Right. Yes. Of course.” Truth be told, she had no idea there was proper etiquette for leaving a party. She had probably already broken that by standing out on the balcony for so long. However, now she was free to go. Her eyes followed the Nightengale’s to study Solas’ profile.  
            Bryn barely heard Leliana bid her goodnight before pulling Josephine away. Finally free, she scanned the area, looking for a corridor she had found earlier in the evening. Upon finding it, she quickly checked to see that the coast was clear before scurrying back to Solas’ side. Lightly running her fingers over the seams at his sides, she propped her chin on his shoulder and barely nuzzled his ear.

“Vhenan,” he breathed as she noticed his white knuckles on the bannister.

It was always so delightfully intoxicating to realize she had him wrapped around her finger at times like those. Or perhaps it was the punch, again. In any case she had him, and she wanted more of him. With a little nip to his ear she lowered her voice to a soft purr. “Yes, vhenan? Would you like to go up to my rooms? They’re really quite astounding…I think you could fit my entire clan in one of them, aravels and all…”

There was a pause before he let out a puff of air, turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye, grinning crookedly. “I would like to see that.”

Bryn beamed back at him. “As would I. But what I really want to see are the faces of these poncy nobles when they come across an aravel in their gallery. Maybe some halla, just because.”

His laugh was much heartier then, the rich, throaty chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. “Of course, you cannot forget the halla.” He turned to face her, his eyes lit with a new kind of fire as he planted a surprisingly chaste kiss on her cheek. “Lead the way, vhenan.”

Shards of heat spread over her cheek from his kiss, and she had to repress her insane urge to take him on the balcony, then and there. Worrying her lip between her teeth, she took his hand. Trying to be coy as she looked up at him through her lashes, she led him over to the side corridor she had found earlier.

The small hall dampened the sound from the party, the raucous roar of Orlesians dulled to a buzz. Bryn’s ears thrummed in the silence before focusing on the rustle of her skirts, the uneven clacks of their shoes, and their ragged breaths. She held her breath for a split second, just to see if the erratic panting was all on her. Much to her delight, she found that it was not. In fact, much of what she was hearing came from her lover. Narrowing her eyes with a teasing smirk, she turned to him, opening her mouth to accuse him of getting so riled up.

But her words never got past her tongue before she was crushed into the wall, the surprising weight of him pressed against her, pinning her to the marble. His mouth met hers, passionate and needy, as his hands gripped at her waist and the back of her neck. He had her trapped, and it was a delicious feeling. A soft cry of pleasure broke from her parted lips as his mouth’s ministrations worked their way down her neck.

She clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer, trying to tear through his clothes to sate the hunger that rose in her core. He did the same with her skirts, hiking them up past her hips, his hands smoothing over her thighs. She could feel the heat of him beneath his clothes, and she craved the sensation of his scalding flesh against her own. The very thought of it drove her into a frenzy.

It wasn’t until she had her leg wrapped around his waist that she realized they were not, in fact, in her quarters, but out in a hall, still close enough to the party to hear the gentle babbling of the guests. The thought set fire to every nerve in her body, pooling between her legs, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to continue.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she lowered her leg and shifted back as far as she could without breaking their embrace. Obligingly he stepped away as well, hands at her elbows. His eyes were wide and questioning, concern creasing his brows. Words failed her as she gasped for breath, as if she needed him to be able to breathe.

Finally she managed a grin to show him it was alright. His expression softened almost immediately, though the curiosity remained.

“Vhenan, you know I want this. But…as you said before, being seen dancing with an elven apostate would win me no favors. Imagine what would happen if they saw us like this…”

He blinked, color rising in his already-flushed cheeks. With a short puff of a laugh he kissed her softly and took her hands. “Then it would be best for us to go to your rooms.”

“Where we actually intended to go, yes, before you threw yourself on me.” Creators, if she could just have a painting of the look of pure embarrassment and befuddlement on his face, her life would be complete. She would have to make do with the memory of this moment. The hall filled with her laughter as he gathered his thoughts.

            Eventually he grinned and stroked her jaw, pulling her into another kiss. However, this particular kiss lacked the intensity of the one before. It was much softer, and she could taste the laughter on his lips.

Regardless, she melted into him, nearly forgetting their destination yet again. But, ever the smarter of the two, Solas stepped back and took her hand, gently pulling her down the hall.

She chewed her lip and let her mind wander back to their other escapades. A couple in the Fade, against backdrops of ancient ruins or dense forests. A couple in her room, lazy mornings sprawled out over her bed. Once in his room, right at his desk, struggling to be quiet in the dead of night, bodies lit by a lone candle. White-hot flames burned between her thighs, sending shards of pleasure over her skin, blossoming from just beneath her navel.

None of those times before had been as premeditated as this, if one could call it premeditated.

No, it was definitely on their minds before this moment. She could feel his eyes on her as she ran from door to door, working to get the Orlesians to love her while trying to stop an assassination. Adrenaline rushed through her veins the entire night, and she wasn’t about to let it fall now.

She nearly threw herself at the door to her quarters, tugging the doors open to let them in. Solas looked around, appraising the décor as she locked the door behind them. Licking her lips, she trailed her fingers over his back and up to his neck.

He positively disintegrated into her touch, head falling back to her. A soft, heated sigh escaped his lips, ears flattening back submissively. However, a moment later, he had turned and caught her up in his arms, eager lips working to renew the passion from the hall.

Bryn dug her nails into the velvety fabric of his uniform before fumbling with the multitude of buttons down the front. Likewise, Solas’ deft fingers set to work at the ties of her bodice, tugging the ribbons loose with a hungry fervor.

All at once her bodice gave way, air rushing back into her lungs. Breathless, she grinned at his expression as her breasts jiggled back to their natural position. She took the opportunity to shove his jacket off as he was distracted, raking her nails over his pale chest.

He let out a deep groan, gripping at the loose fabric of her bodice, and arched his chest up to her, hissing when a nail caught at his nipple. Gingerly, she kissed the wounded nub, breathing in the heady scent of his skin.

A sudden draft at her legs called her attention, and she let out a laugh when she realized he had somehow managed to pull her skirts down and off, revealing legs only clad in thin tights. His long, graceful hands gripped at her ass, pulling her hips flush with his own.

Creators, the heat building between them was maddening, and they still had most of their clothes on. Spurred on by this revelation, she gripped at his neck, pulling him closer to worship his throat as she worked a hand between them, rolling her palm against the hard length of him pressed against her thigh. She grinned into his skin as he cried out, a throaty sound that never failed to send shards of pleasure shattering through her core.

His hands sped up to a fumbling, desperate pace as he continued to undress them. She marveled at the lack of grace in his lithe fingers. After getting her shift off, he smoothed his hands over her skin, and she leaned back to bare her chest to him. Long fingers closed over her breasts, heated fingertips blazing against flushed skin. She let out a tight moan, the sound echoing off the gilded walls around them.

He took advantage of her distraction and eagerly leaned in to devour her neck, his hot breath washing over her skin.

When she managed to push through the haze of drink and pleasure, she realized they were still standing. That certainly wouldn’t do. With a graceless shove, she sent him stumbling back onto the frightfully huge bed behind him. A cheeky grin bloomed on her face when she looked down at him in his confusion. He blinked and took a moment to register what happened before letting out a little laugh, sitting up to pull her down with him.

She struggled against him, wanting to stay standing to strip, but gave in when she felt his lips close over the tip of her ear. She was weak to attention to her ears, and melted into him.

She could feel his smirk against her cheek. Letting out a little grumble, she wormed her fingers into his sides, trying to get back at him with tickles. He gave a quiet cry and writhed away, shifting out from under her.

Free and exposed, Bryn shoved her tights down, shivering when the cool breeze from the open window washed over her naked legs. She pressed her knees together, weary of exposing her burning core to the cold air. She tossed a sheepish smile at Solas, blushing impossibly deeper when she saw him kneeling beside her, simply appraising her form in front of him. The silken sheets felt amazing on her skin, and she stretched out to feel it on as much of her body as possible, closing her eyes happily.

Warm hands brushed over her thigh, her hip, her stomach, before pulling her jaw up to a heated kiss. Rolling to meet him, Bryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, lightly dragging her nails over his bare shoulders.

While the feeling of Solas in her arms and the silk on her back and his lips on hers was amazing, she still burned for more. She opened her mouth to ask him to hurry up, but only a quiet keening sound came out. However, Solas seemed to understand and quickened his pace. Within moments, his trousers were gone, and he was just as exposed as she was.

He shifted over her, one leg between hers. He usually slid his arms under her to hold her close at this point, but his hands stayed out at her sides. She wriggled and pulled at his hands to get him to hold her, to no avail.

Instead, he chuckled at her greediness and nipped her lip – a silent order for her to be patient. She stared up at him in fuzzy confusion as he kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts, shifting down in the process.

Her confusion shattered as he lathed his tongue over her nipple, the bud hardening eagerly at the attention. As wonderful as that was, he still had surprises in store, apparently, as he slid one hand up her thigh and cupped her slit, running one finger up between her folds. Her hands flailed as they sought to find something to hold onto.

Greedily, he worried away at her breast, kissing and sucking until light pink marks blossomed around her nipples, all while gently teasing her with his fingers. She was in heaven. Whenever she found a moment to breathe, she only had to look down at him and see the intensity in his dark grey eyes to be thrown back into pleasure.

Prickles of heat began to travel up from her toes, her head began to float. She gasped as she realized she was already reaching her peak. Unwilling to let it go so soon, she kicked her feet and let out a whine, gripping at the pillows. He showed no mercy, and only intensified his ministrations, panting hotly over her abused breast.

All at once, she shattered. The world fell away, her body was on fire. She knew she screamed, she always screamed, but she didn’t hear it until she made it through the height of her pleasure, and then it was just the echoes.

He eased off, letting her body relax. He shifted his attention to her collarbone, her thigh.

Lazily and clumsily, she petted his face, thanking him. He hummed quietly, as calm and cool as ever.

But she could feel his entire body thrumming with need.

He was nowhere near done.

And neither was she.

Her body was still tingling, far too sensitive for anything just then, but she knew she only needed a moment or two more.

Sliding her hands down his chest, she gripped his shaft lightly, mostly just feeling the weight of him in her hands. He buckled, pressing his face into her neck, a strained moan escaping him.

Smugly, she worked her hands in a steady rhythm, rolling her palm over his tip. He shuddered at her touch, clinging to the sheets. Hot breath came in quick bursts over her chest. She could feel his brow knit together against her skin.

He gave a little groan and pulled back, angling his hips out of her reach.

She stared up at him before pouting profusely.

Heated eyes blinked at her before he laughed. Carefully, he leaned back in such a way to kiss her without letting her reach his hips. She whined, but gave into his kisses easily.

Until he pulled away again, that is. She huffed and looked down at him, trying to get him to see her pouting again, but his eyes were closed and he seemed focused on his task of kissing down her stomach.

Once she realized where he was going each kiss was a spark to a flame. Her toes curled and she spread her legs eagerly for him.

He chuckled at her eagerness, and she covered her face, trying in vain to hide the blush that she was sure was permanently etched into her cheeks. Slowly and lazily he ran his hands up her thighs, positioning her where he needed her. She was like putty in his hands, wherever he nudged her she stayed.

He stopped moving downwards, a thick pause settling between them. Timidly, she peeked down at him through her hands. She was surprised to find him just laying there, head between her legs, looking up at her like a Chantry boy to a statue of Andraste. He had never said the words, but the look in his eyes was enough to tell her what he felt for her.

Like a shock through her chest, she realized she shared that feeling. Locking eyes with him, she let the thought mull over in her head. Sure, she’d felt something for him for months, but it was little more than a crush, a childish desire for closeness and attention.

But this…

This was more.

Somewhere in her drink-hazed mind she realized this was a very strange position to have that revelation, for both of them. But it didn’t really matter. He was with her, and they were both inexplicably happy.

After another moment’s pause, the corner of his mouth pulled up and he let his eyes roll down her body, languidly leaning in to lick up her slit, mostly getting a feel for it.

Bryn dug her fingertips into her cheeks, a shudder racking through her. Creators he barely did anything and she felt like she was in heaven. She tucked herself in closer, covering her face as she realized she had let out a shaky, awkward cry.

Solas didn’t seem to share her ideas on the sound, in fact it only spurred him on. Waves of pleasure rolled up her belly and down her thighs as his tongue explored her folds. Her breath caught every time his tongue grazed her clit.

Then she realized he was teasing her.

He was just barely giving her what she wanted. She wanted him to treat her nub like he had her tits, but instead he was swirling his tongue around everywhere but right where she craved it most.

She looked down at him, giving him what she thought was a chastising look, though the rational part of her mind said it was probably a look of pleasured delirium. He flicked his gaze up to hers, eyes narrowing with a teasing mirth.

All at once he pressed closer, sucking at her bud. The intense feeling crashed over her, sending her hips bucking. She threw her head back, gasping for breath between cries of pleasure as he worshiped her cunt. She wasn’t even entirely sure what he was doing - was that his tongue or his fingers? Was he licking or sucking? – but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that it felt absolutely amazing and she never wanted it to end.

However, that familiar tingling began to rise in her hips. Her breath became tight as she felt her body floating through the waves of sheer pleasure. She was just teetering on the precipice of her climax, just a breath away from completion.

Between her own cries of passion, she heard a soft moan from her lover.

It was enough to throw her off the edge, drowning her in the unexplainable feeling.

It took her a good couple of minutes to come down, to calm her reeling head into some semblance of consciousness. She blinked the fuzz out of her vision and looked down at Solas.

She had never seen anyone so smug in her life – and she was in Orlais.

A giddy laugh bubbled out of her, seeing him so cocky about getting her to come. His expression softened to a gentler kind of happiness, and he shifted back up to kiss her.

Her lips felt like they were made of lead, her arms like ropes. And yet she somehow managed to throw her limp limbs around his shoulders once more, hugging him close as she thanked him through their kiss. She felt like a puddle beneath him, absolutely useless mush, but still she could feel him singing with tense excitement, like a bow pulled taut. As her own sensitivity eased off, she grinned widely against his lips, knowing the night was not yet complete.

And this time she would be sure he got the pleasure he deserved.

She rolled her hips up, grinding herself against him. She was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a tight groan, the sheets at her sides straining as he balled his fists in them. He began to pull back, but she was ready. With some effort, she swung her legs up to wrap around his hips, pulling him close with all four limbs.

He stared at her, his eyes nearly black with need. She merely grinned back at him before grinding against him once more. His eyes snapped shut, brow knitting together.

His resolve broke, his arm sliding beneath her back to pull her impossibly closer. He kissed her with a fiery passion as he rutted back against her.

She caught his lip between her teeth, pulling gently as she wedged her arm between them. Wrapping her fingers around him, she gave his shaft a quick, light squeeze before angling herself to take him in. He shuddered on top of her, turning his head to worship her neck and jaw. He held himself still in the best position to let her do what she pleased with him. She rubbed his tip over her slit, preparing him with her own slick before pressing him against her entrance.

She gasped at the familiar burn, her body still a little unused to the stretch. It was a delicious pain, and she was grateful that it only lasted for a second. Her body adjusted to him eagerly. After a pause she realized his kisses had become less heated. He’d picked up on her momentary discomfort, as always. She smiled softly and kissed his jaw before rolling her hips up to sheathe him to the hilt.

He let out a throaty cry, caught off guard by the sudden movement. She grinned, pleased with herself. Encouraged by his cry, she thrust against him, building up a steady rhythm – or as steady as she could manage.

It took only a couple beats for him to catch up. His chest pressed against hers, heaving with thick, hot breaths as he shifted to push deeper than she could manage by herself.

Everything else in the world melted away, all that mattered was the feeling of her lover in her arms, the sensation of being filled by him. His hot breath mixed with hers, his body thrumming with hers in a carnal rhythm, speeding up with desperation and desire.

He managed to hit the sensitive spot deep within her, and she saw stars. Dragging her nails up his back, she writhed, her mouth working to try and form coherent words to no avail.

It was overwhelming.

Shards of pleasure shattered across her eyes, every sinew in her body pulled taut as she neared her climax once more. Unintelligible words melted into screams, punctuated by their erratic rhythm.

She was so close.

She just needed –

He bucked his hips, mouth falling open in a tight cry. Shaking with pleasure, he stilled over her. Heat pooled within her as he came.

She nearly exploded.

Everything was white; everything was pure and utter bliss. Her body sang with her climax, the walls echoed with her cries.

Like a leaf from a tree she floated down from her height and melted into the bed, completely spent.

He laid on top of her, his comfortable weight pressing her into the luxurious mattress even more.

For a moment, they just caught their breath, still tingling with pleasure through exhaustion. Then, heavily and lazily, he pulled her to the side as he rolled over, allowing her to breathe without being crushed beneath him.

She tucked into his chest, smoothing her hands over his skin. He curled around her, his breath slowly evening out.

Her drink-induced haze had begun to wear off, only to be replaced with noodly sleepiness. Her mind still swam with pleasure, and the memory of the intensity in his gaze throughout the evening sent shivers down her weakened back.

One particular look snagged at her mind, however, and she found herself looking up at him, hoping to see the look of pure awe and love she had seen before.

Instead she found him nearly asleep, his features completely lax, his eyes barely more than slits. One brow raised quizzically at her, and she was at a loss for words to explain herself. She dropped her eyes back down to his chest, sucking on her own lip.

He paused, but seemed to give up asking questions, even nonverbal ones. Throwing his arm back, he pulled the sheets over them, enveloping the two woodsy elves in the finest Orlesian silks.

She felt so out of place among the gilded walls and shimmering fabrics, yet in that moment she felt right, as if that was where she needed to be. Right there in Solas’ arms.

She let her mind replay his expression from before over and over, listening to his breath slow as he fell asleep.

The moon grinned at them through the window, spurring her on to use the last drop of her energy to build up courage.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

Proud of herself for admitting it to him, even if he didn’t hear it at all, she let herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan - I love you, (my) heart.
> 
> First full smut I've ever written, hope you enjoy it! Feedback is much appreciated, as always!  
> And, as I said in the summary, this serves as a sort of prequel to my other fic, The Wolf and His Pup, but these fics can be read independently.


End file.
